


Branch Office

by Silasprime7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After care, Anal Beads, Bondage, F/F, NSFW, Office Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, office play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silasprime7/pseuds/Silasprime7
Summary: An AU developed in discord and written in conjunction with the user FacetiousFanboy.Garnet runs a branch office with Jasper and Pearl.





	1. Meeting Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowpiratemonkey7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowpiratemonkey7/gifts), [FacetiousFanboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FacetiousFanboy/gifts).



Garnet hung up the phone with a small smile. Looking over her desk, she grabbed a pen and crossed a line through the time listed on her calendar and put the next one to memory. Pretty sure Amethyst will have a harder time keeping herself together.

Pushing her chair back, she looked down at the particularly wet frown covering her business partners face. Garnets eyes drew to being half lidded as her fingers found their way to her chin. “You did pretty good there, Jasper.”

She huffs, her brows pulling together. “You didn’t even gasp.” She tries to turn away, but the fused gem lead her to look back up again. 

“That’s because this isn’t my first time.” She released her chin before hooking your finger into the collar around her neck. “But you did do well, and I think you deserve a reward.”

Standing, Garnet pulled Jasper out from under her desk. She came up easily and followed as Garnet led her to a set of doors. Her finger never left the collar as both doors flew open in front of her.

The click of Garnets heels against the floor caused the gem outside the room to turn. “Done already, Garnet?” A sly smirk pulled onto Pearls face, as though she had told the best joke this week.

Garnet merely shook her head and pulled Jaspers collar forward a bit. “She actually did pretty well. We were just going to get her a reward.”

Pearls smirk was quickly replaced with a small frown. “Oh.” Her shoulders drooped as she looked down.

Garnets unoccupied hand cupped Pearls cheek, bringing her gaze up. She had turned her face down to bring her visor lower so she could look Pearl in the eye. “Later, we’ll see if you can earn your own.”

Garnet winked, causing a blue flush to cross Pearls cheeks, before walking on. It wasn’t a long walk before she reached the door she was looking for. Jasper looked at the plaque crossing the top of the door.

“Meeting room?”

The door opened to a dimly lit room with a long table crossing the center. It only took a moment for Jaspers eyes to get used to the light and see everything. Garnet gave no indication of noticing how the room was and walked in, pulling Jasper in with her.

The walls of the meeting room were covered with various toys, whips, clips, and pictures of gems. Each picture is of each of the gems, their expressions loose in pleasure. The picture showing Pearl actually made her a little excited.

Garnet led her over to the center table, which the orange gem now noticed had straps inlaid across it. The fused gem finally pulled her finger out of the collar to pat at the table. “Have a seat, Jasper.”

Jasper hesitated before she slowly climbed onto the table. It was apparently too slow for her mistress of the moment, though, as the other gems hand came down, smacking against her ass. The unexpected slap sent a tremble through her body and released a gasp from her mouth.

“If you wanted trouble, we could have stayed in my office. Now, lay back and we can get started.”

The orange gem did so and Garnet got to work strapping her down. Both of Jaspers arms were pulled above her head and strapped together. “Too tight?”   
Jasper clutched her hands and flexed her arms. While the straps didn’t budge, they weren’t uncomfortable. “They’re fine.”

With a nod, Garnet continued to strap down both of her legs and her body. Each time the fused gem checked if she was comfortable and each time she confirmed they were alright.

With all the straps in place, Garnet then went to one of the toy covered walls. She closely inspected a few, considering, but put them back in the end. After a bit of inspecting, she finally found the perfect tools.

She turned back to Jasper with her choices in her hands. In one hand sat a large vibrator. From the other hung a small string of beads.

“Ready for your reward?” The purple gem walked the length of the table as she said this. As she did, she freed up one of her hands and stroked it down Jaspers side.

The large gem was about to answer, but moaned instead as Garnets fingers found and rubbed against her folds. She smiled as she continued to rub against Jasper. “You seem ready to me. You’re getting quite wet, too.”

Garnets hand pulls away after a bit, bringing a small whine to come up Jaspers throat. The purple gems tongue clicked against her teeth. “Now, now. We’re only getting started.”

Jasper wriggle in her bonds a bit, wanting the pleasure back again. Garnet could only sigh before bringing her hand up again. “Ah.” Jaspers small gasp shot through the sound of the hand slapping against her thigh.

Garnet nodded as the larger gem settled against the table. “Good.” With the gem settled down, Garnet set the toys she was carrying out on the table.

The smaller gem looked at the spread before her, her eyes flicking between Jaspers wanting pussy and the toys she had brought over. With a nod, she picked up the beads. She smiled up at Jasper as she held them up. “You’re gonna have fun with these.”

“What-what are they?” The stutter came as Garnet lowered the string against her slit. As each bead bumped against her folds, a shiver went up through her body.

Garnet didn’t answer. The string continued to bump against her wet opening until it finally reached the end. A sigh of relief left her mouth as the last of the string was dropped below her waist.

Her relief was cut short as she felt something wet and solid push against her rear entrance.

Reflex kicked in as Jasper clenched down, denying entrance to the invader. As soon as she does, the pressure against her hole pulls away. Once it’s gone, she feels a hand rest against her thigh.

Jasper looked down her body to stare into Garnet’s eyes. “Jasper, relax. It’s alright. It’s just you and me here, and you can trust me.”

Jaspers body relaxed against the table again. The orange gem looked away as she mumbled out, “Sorry.”

Garnet shook her head. “Don’t be. This is something new, it’s understandable to be surprised, or even scared by it. But I’m here to show you how good it can feel.”

A small smile spread across the larger gems face. Part of her wanted to put a hand over the one on her leg, though she obviously couldn’t.

Garnets hand rubbed against her thigh before continuing. “Now, do you want to try the beads?”

Jasper looked away for a moment. That hand was warm on her thigh as it rubbed in little circles. After what felt like years, she nodded.

With a nod of her own, Garnet took her hand off. “Alright. Just relax, and let me do all the work.”

Jasper kept her words in mind as her body loosened all around. This time, when the bead pressed against her, she kept loose, allowing it to slide in. Soon after, another pressed against her, and another slid in.

It didn’t take long before the entire string was inside her. Garnets hand returned to her thigh as she looked up at Jasper again. “How does that feel?”

“It feels…” The larger gem trailed off as she wiggled in her restraints again. “It’s kinda strange.”

“That’s normal for the first time. We’re not done, though.”

Picking up the other tool, Garnet held it in front of her. “You’ll understand what I mean with this.”

With a small flip, buzzing filled the air of the meeting room. Garnet slowly lowered the vibrator down to rub against the other gems entrance. Jaspers hips bucked at the sudden feeling of the vibration.

Garnet smiled as she kept the vibrator against her pussy without inserting it. “Looks like you’re eager for this one.” Jasper only grunted in response.

After a few seconds of her wriggling, Garnet placed a hand below Jaspers stomach, keeping her against the table. As she held her there, she lowered the head of the vibrator down to the entrance of her passage. “Now the real fun starts.”

With hardly any resistance, the vibrator entered into the large gem. Pleasure racked through the orange woman, making her try to buck and squirm, but the smaller one held her in place.  Then she noticed something.

“They’re-” She cut herself off as a wave of pleasure ran through her body. “They’re all vibrating!”

Garnet could only grin as she pulled the vibrator back, then plunge it in again. “That’s right. As the vibrator moves, so do the beads.”

Jasper clenched her hands together, trying to keep herself together as her lower body spasmed under Garnets hand. As much as she liked the pleasure, she wasn’t some gem that would be finished so quickly. She almost had herself back in control when the vibration got even more intense.

Her head was thrown back in a scream of pleasure. As Garnet continued to pump the vibe inside her, pleasure hit her like a wall, taking all the strength out of her hips. Fluid gushed out of her onto Garnets hand.

Unlike usual, though, the pleasure didn’t stop. Jaspers head shot down to see Garnet continuing to drive the toy inside of her. Before she could think, another wall of pleasure crashed against her.

Now Jasper knew why she was strapped down. If she was left free, she would have been trying to struggle away. Garnet just continued as though it wasn’t too much for her.

As her third orgasm came to her, Garnet grabbed the string connected to the beads and gave a gentle tug. Jasper squirted out as the first bead popped out of her ass.

Almost all at once after that, the beads were pulled out of her. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed against her with every bead that left her. Once the last one left, Garnet finally pulled the vibrator out, letting Jasper go as the last orgasm ran through her body.

Garnet stood as a flash went off over Jaspers face. With ease, she undid the straps holding the other gem down. Carefully, she pulled her arms under the larger woman and lifted her off the table.

Trying to be gentle with her, the purple gem exited the room. The door across the hall had already been opened, and Garnet mentally thanked Pearl. She quickly entered the room and closed the door.

In the room sat a bed, as well as many cushions and a mini-fridge. Garnet made her way to the bed and carefully laid Jasper on it. She pulled a blanket out from the bed before tucking the large gem in.

Unable to help herself, the crystal gems leader brushed some of the others wild hair out of her face. She spoke quietly to the Homeworld gem, as though she were something fragile. “Rest up. You’ve earned it.”

With that, Garnet left the room, letting the gem rest. As the door clicked shut, she looked to the side to find Pearl standing nearby. Walking over, Garnet slipped her arm around the smaller gems shoulders. “Have fun listening?”

A blue flush came over Pearls face as she looked away. “It was alright. The whole thing was over too soon.”

“Jealous?”

The flush deepened. Pearl wasn’t going to answer at first, but Garnet brought her to look in her eyes again. “Maybe a little. It’s been a so long since my first time.”

Garnet gave a nod as she started leading Pearl away. “Let’s go have our own fun.”


	2. Presentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl makes a presentation to Garnet.

Pearl shifted on her heels. It had been so long since she had last given a presentation, much less like this. Even though she knew she’d do great, nerves did tend to set in on things like this.

The pale gem had started smoothing out her tight black skirt when the doors slowly parted. By the time the doors hit the walls, her head was held high. There was no more time for nerves.

Pearl had taken only a step into the room before the vibrator inside her started to buzz. Her body stiffened  at the sudden feeling, her hand slapping almost painfully against her mouth to catch a moan. After the surprise wore off, she continued on into the room.

The room was dim, but Pearl could still see everything inside. At the far side of the room was a desk, and sitting behind it was Garnet. It was a large desk, large enough for almost any gem to fit underneath it. She would know. She had been under it enough times.

Behind the gem hung a riding crop. Pearl had never seen Garnet use the crop, but she wanted to. More, she wanted to feel its bite herself. 

Garnet herself was leaned over the desk in front of her. It almost seemed normal, but then Pearls eyes travelled down to her mostly unbuttoned shirt. The lighter gems mouth watered at the sight of the white lace clinging close to light purple breasts.

One of the larger gems hands moved, falling to a small remote laying on the desk. With the flick of a finger, the vibrator inside Pearl started going faster. She barely kept her knees from turning inwards as she looked towards Garnet.

  
“I’ve been waiting, Pearl.” With another flick, the vibration calmed a bit again. “It’s not like you to hold up a meeting.”

Now that wasn’t true. Pearl had held up meetings many times. They were held up further by the punishment that was always dealt for the hold up. This time was light, though. 

“I’m sorry.” It was an empty apology, but it didn’t matter. 

Garnet waved off the apology as she leaned back. “It’s alright.” The new position pulled the open shirt tight against her, emphasizing her figure and somehow bringing more attention to her chest.

Pearl gulped. Her eyes blinked owlishly a few times before she could get a hold of herself. Eventually, the slim gem was able to pull her gaze away, blushing.

  
“You wanted to show me something.”

It wasn’t a question, but Pearl was happy to answer. “Oh, yes. I have Jas- _pers_ -" A moan cut out of her mouth as the vibrator was turned up again. 

"It’s impolite not to look at who you’re talking to.” Pearl looked back to Garnets smirking face. Her legs shook under her a bit, but she found her voice again, if a bit shaky as well.

“I-I’m sorry. I ha- _ave_  Jaspers assess- _mmmm_ -ment.” The slim gem held the papers in her hands up in front of her. Garnet gave a small nod, a silent command passing between the two. 

_Come here_

Pearl looked down at her slightly shaking legs. While she wasn’t sure of the strength in them, she was pretty sure she could get to the desk. As long as she took it slow on these heels.

Carefully, she took a step forward, making sure that her leg wouldn’t give out on her. She took another, but the vibrator inside her kicked up even more, causing her leg to bow. The pale gem caught her footing before looking back to Garnet.

  
The fusion leaned forward with her elbows on the desk. Her smirk was gone. Instead, she merely watched before she told her.

“We don’t have all day, Pearl. And you won’t want to fall.”

The unspoken words flashed through Pearls mind. _If you fall, I’ll have to punish you._  Her legs were gelatin underneath her, but she had to do it.

Taking in how far away the desk was, Pearl forced her body up straight. It wasn’t too far away. Chanting that thought to herself, she again started to cross the room.

The gem strode the length of the room, her legs shaking the whole way. She had almost barreled into the desk itself, but stopped with just the toe of her shoes brushing against the wood. As soon as she stopped, her hand grabbed the edge of the desk.

Pearl was triumphant. The feeling filled her as a grin drew against her flushed face. With a mad smile, she looked at the darker gem.

The smile was instantly wiped from her face. Garnets smirk had returned. With a single hand, the larger gem motioned to the space right next to her.

Pearl gulped. Her foot lifted, but slammed back down as the vibrator was flicked to its max. She didn’t know if she could make it standing.

The game was over in a moment. A feeling of wetness came across Pearls panties as she came. The pleasure drained the strength that was holding her up, causing her to fall to her knees.

Garnet clicks her tongue as she turns the vibrator off. She stands from her desk, stripping her shirt from her, and carefully circles the desk to the other gem. When she reaches Pearl, she kneels down, bringing a hand to her cheek and pulling her gaze up.

“It looks like someone needs a lesson.”

Pearls face doesn’t change, as though she hadn’t heard what was said. Garnet pulls away from the pale gem, allowing her head to loll down as the purple gem stood again. The larger gem circled the desk again, returning to her chair but not sitting in it, nor facing where the lithe gem sat. Instead, she faced where the crop hung from her wall.

“Stand up and bend over the desk.” The tone didn’t allow any refusal, and Pearl was up in an instant. As she began to bend at her waist, she saw Garnet lift the crop from its perch, and stars came to her eyes.

The stronger gem flicked the crop through the air experimentally a few times, the tool emitting a soft whistle as she does so. Satisfied by the sound, she turned back to the desk and smiled. Pearls legs trembled again as she watched Garnet circle the desk one last time, her hips swaying more than she had seen.

As Garnet came to stand behind her, Pearl flinched instinctively. She expected to feel the snap of the crop against her. She relaxed as a soft hand came to caress her bottom instead.

Garnets hand stroked across the cloth of her skirt. Her fingers slowly inched down her slight bum. After what felt like too long, the hand reached the hem of her tight skirt and hooked underneath.

It only took an instant for the skirt to be hiked up. A blue blush came to Pearls face as her sodden sheer black panties were aired to the room. She kept herself relaxed, though, despite her body wanting to tense again.

The pale gem jumped a little as something brushed against her crotch. She turned her head to see Garnet holding the crop up, examining the leather swatch at the end of it. The slightly wet leather. Garnet gave a small smile to her.

The larger gem had the same slowness as her fingers splayed against her thighs, sliding between the cloth and her skin. The feeling of her fingers drove her crazy as they slid down her legs, pulling the panties down with them. Soon, the cloth was on the floor and her ass was bare.

Garnet stood back again, admiring the sight before her. Pearl, ass bare, leaning over with both hands planted on top of the big gems desk. Soon, she would be hanging off the edge of that wood.

As casually as if none of this was even happening, Garnet spoke up. “So, Jaspers assessment.”

Pearls eyes bugged out wide. She couldn’t expect the slim gem to give a presentation like this, could she? When a few seconds passed and nothing happened, Pearl knew she did.

“From what we  _WERE_ -” Pearls voice went shrill as the leather smacked against her bottom. A blue mark quickly faded as she continued on.

“From what we  _WERE_  able to see, it  _SEEMS_  she doesn’t  _HAVE_ -” A moan dropped from her mouth as her arms bent beneath her body. Her face was soon pressed against the wood, still trying to give her presentation. “H-ha-ave much exper _IENCE_  with any types of  _TOYS_.”

Garnet paused in her swatting for a moment. Pearl panted, her tongue sticking out as part of a messy smile. She inhaled sharply as the leather pressed against her slit, this time without any panties breaking contact with the rough leather.

“And.”

Pearl was about to respond, but was paused by a tap against her leg. The crop tapped between her legs, and she knew what to do. Her legs parted, allowing access to her wet folds.

“And,” she started, but didn’t get much farther. A wet slap sounded through the room, and a gush of liquid squirted from her pussy. “ _OH STARS!_ ”

Garnet paused as Pearls legs slid a little. Her body dropped to rest on the desk, but she kept on top of it. After a moment, she started again. 

“And she doesn’t sheem to haf _fff_ \- have mush experienshh- with her aaaaaa-ss.” The slim gems speech slurred and dragged with every slap of the crop against her gash. Garnet could only smile. 

“This tells you about her.”

Pearl blinked. This told her something, but her mind wasn’t telling her what. It was too busy reveling in the pain, and the pleasure that she pulled from it.

Another smack against her ass and her brain fires off. Through a moan, she tries to speak. “ _Oooh_ , it says that she was _N_ ’t the one on the reCEIVing end back on _nNN_  Homeworld.”

Garnet nodded, striking her two more times. She looked down at the smaller gem, taking in the blue spots speckled on her bottom. She would have to put some lotion on her later, but that was later.

“Good.”

Garnet stepped up to Pearl again. Laying the crop on the table, she bent over the smaller gem, one of her hands steadying herself against the lithe gems back. Her other hand fell to the pale gems side and slid down to her hips.

“You did good, Pearl.”

Pearl barely registered what was said as the hand at her hip traced a line across her thigh to her waiting folds. Her mouth opened, but she bit down on her knuckle as the fingers rubbed against her. It didn’t take long before she gushed again, coating Garnets fingers in her juices.

“You always are sensitive after a spanking.”

Pearl could only mumble in response. With little effort, the larger gem lifted her, cradling the pale gem in her arms. She circled the desk back to her chair and sat, holding her close.

After a few minutes, Pearl spoke up. “What are we going to do with Jasper?”

Garnet merely shook her head and pet the slim gems hair. “You just leave that to me.”

With the purple gems whisper in her ear, Pearl fell into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> For the other side of the story, check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13060065/chapters/29872860


End file.
